New Beginnings
by We-Have-A-Kraken-Alarm
Summary: A story cowritten by two best friends, who had to put their two cents worth in here somewhere... Cross over with Class of the Titans, 6Teen, Kingdom Hearts, and many, MANY others. Rated M for Me's input of grossness... be warned, it all starts in ch. 7...
1. Chapter 1

ANFTA:

Myself: Well… random arguments, Neil actually agreeing to do something, and maps shall ensue.

Me: . . . Myself, stop talking.

Myself: Whyyyyyyyyy? I'm not doing anything wrong!! I'm EXPLAINING.

Me: If you call THAT explaining, then Neil isn't obsessed with himself.

Myself: -attempts to put it together- Are you saying… I'm LYING?!

Me: That would be the jest of it…

Myself: Well then.. I shall tell these people that we do not own anything of Class of the Titans OR 6Teen! And Eventually, KINGDOM HEARTS! BWAHAHAHA!!!

Me: . . . . Bravo Captain Obvious..

Myself: YAY!! I WAS RIGHT!! Me wishes she owned Neil. And Jay. And that she could kill Theresa, but she doesn't, so she won't, and/or can't. Which is

good. Anyway, READ IT!

--

Five teens, all sixteen, sat around a round yellow table, all drinking lemonades from a blonde girl, who wore an ugly yellow lemon hat.

"Mmm… lemonade. Just the thing to hydrate me." Jen Masterson declared, flipping her brown hair over her shoulder.

"Du…u…ude. This is awesome lemonade," Jude Lizowaski leaned back in his chair, kicking his feet up on the table.

"Jude, where's Star?" Caitlin Cooke, the blonde, asked, leaning over the counter of the Big Squeeze.

"Well, bra, she's at Vegan Island." Jude replied.

--

"We're going the wrong way, Jay." Atlanta complained.

"And how, pray tell, do you know?" Theresa asked, leaning on Jay.

"I HAVE A MAP!"

"There were maps?" Archie asked, looking at Herry, Neil and Odie.

"Yeah; your head may have been up your butt when we went by them, but there were maps." Odie smiled at Archie's shocked face.

"Oh! You've been burned!" Neil stated, slinging an arm over Odie.

"Neil…" Herry started, looking concerned.

"What?" Neil asked impatiently.

"I don't think that Odie wants your arm on him."

"And how do you know that?"

"GET YOUR ARM OFF ME!!" Odie exploded, his arms flailing randomly in the air.

"Anyway… how do you know I'm going the wrong way?" Jay pondered.

"Because, genius, the map is upside down." Atlanta said with a devious smirk. Jay looked at the map, then back at Atlanta, glaring.

"Well aren't you the smart one today…"

"Aren't I always?" Atlanta replied coldly, taking the map from Jay and turning it around.

"NO! THAT'S ME! I'M THE SMART ONE!" Odie wailed, pushing his way into the argument… as always.

"No you aren't!"

"Yes I am!"

"No way!"

"Yes… WAY!"

"SHUT UP!" Jay growled, his head in his hands. "We ARE trying to get to the Big Squeeze, and we were headed for the Khaki Barn."

"Seven more almost claimed by the Tacky Barn.."

"The what?" Jay asked the purple haired girl who had just appeared. "And WHO are you?"

"The Tacky Barn. I'm Nikki Wong. I work there. I hate it, and the clones, but I nee—"

"Clones?!" Atlanta reached into her pocket, feeling her Bolas. She stopped when Archie put his hand on hers, smiling into her eyes. Atlanta blushed profusely, pulling away.

"I just call them the clones because they look and act the same. They aren't actually clones. Anyway, I need the money so I can travel." Nikki told the group, or those that were listening anyway, as Atlanta and Odie had begun to argue about the relationship Archie and Atlanta had… or didn't… have.

"Why does he have to act like that?! He's so—" Odie was abruptly cut off by Archie putting his hand over the kid-genius's mouth.

"Okay, moving on." Archie laughed nervously, with Odie trying to continue his rant through Archie's hand.

"Right… Well, we'd better get going then. Come on, guys." Jay began to walk the wrong way… again.

"Wait – did I hear you say you were going to the Big Squeeze?" When everyone nodded, (Yes, even Neil, who was too thirsty to complain about Archie's hushed scolding of Odie with some witty comment or another), Nikki continued, "I'm on my way to the lemon, so follow me." Jay turned to Theresa, who shrugged, and put her arm in his, leading him behind Nikki to the lemon.

--

ANFTA:

Myself: TADA!! CHAPTER ONE IS COMPLETE!!

Me: No duh…

Myself: Don't be mean!!

Me: Dude… I am mean. Like Daymond, some days…

Myself: SHH! THEY DON'T KNOW ABOUT DAYMOND YET!!

Me: Well now they do… -maniacal laughter inserted here-

Myself: Oh boy… Ah well… Daymond's cool anyway…

Me: Is he even in Chapter two??

Myself: -Checks- YEP!! He is!!

Me: WOO HOO!!


	2. Chapter 2

ANFTA:

Myself: Oh my god chapter two!

Me: Uh huh…

Me: If you say so…

Myself: I wonder if the paparazzi'll chase us!! -Sees a broom and karate chops it, hurting her hand instead of the broom- OWCHIE!

Me: Haha… cough Anyway, this chapter introduces four made up characters, courtesy of us – Aurora, Jarred, Daymond and Jessey. Aurora and Jarred are twins, and the daughter and son of Aphrodite and Kyros (Also made up – Persephone's brother). Daymond is the son of Achilles and Gaia, and then there's Jessey. Oh god… Jessey…

Myself: What's wrong with her?

Me: Nothing! She's like you!

Myself: Yep!! And again – we don't own anyone but Jarred, Aurora, Daymond and Jessey!

--

Jay saw two other girls and three boys were at the Lemon. "Uhmm… Can I get seven lemon swishies for my friends and I? Please?" Jay gave the girl in the lemon a shy smile, which the girl returned.

"Hey guys – these are the seven exchange students from New Olympia; Jay, Odie, Herry, Theresa, Archie and Atlanta and Neil," Nikki said with a casual wave of her hand. "And these are Jen, Caitlin, Jude, Jonsey, and Wyatt." Scattered hellos met everyone's ears.

"Hey, Theresa. You busy tonight… hon?" Jonsey asked slyly, sitting on the edge of his chair.

"Uhh… Help me out, Jay." Theresa edged towards Jay, moving away from where she had stood beside Atlanta.

"Sorry, dude, she's taken." Jay leaned over to kiss Theresa. Atlanta leaned over to Archie, talking so low that no one could hear her other than him.

"God… finally.." She whispered in his ear.

" I know," He whispered back, smiling slightly, "Geez…. And they thought we were dense and slow. We've been together for two and a half months now, right?"

"Shh. They don't know."

"Oooo… Finally, they get together. Now if only Archie and Atlanta would get the hint…" Odie mumbled to Herry, who snickered quietly.

"Yeah." Herry agreed, trying to calm his laughing fit.

"So I guess that's a no…" Jonsey sighed heavily. Rejected again.

"I guess so." Theresa states shyly, blushing. "Where'd you learn to kiss like that?" She whispered to Jay.

"That was all the love I had stored up for you," Jay whispered back, putting his arm around Theresa. (( Jordan What a cheesy line.. –sweatdrop- Katelyn It's cuuuuuuute!!)) "So… Uhh… are you busy tonight?"

"Actually, No. I have nothing to do tonight."

"Cool. Uhh… is Sushi okay? Or do you want burgers? Or maybe even tacos?"

"What about tacos? I like tacos!" Theresa told Jay.

"Okay – tacos it is. Do you want to get some lunch, guys?" Jay grabbed the two trays of lemonades.

"WOOT! FOOD!" Herry ran ahead, followed closely by Odie, who usually followed extremely close behind him. (You see it's pretty funny. Odie is kind of like Herry's own personal babysitter).

"Stop! Don't run, maggots!" a rent-a-cop (Old, ugly Ron), yelled at them.

"Hey Ron. Pull your pants down. You look too old."

"Hey you punks. Shut your traps."

Herry slid to a stop, craning his neck to the door.

"Herry, why'd you stop?" Odie whined, doubling over, his hands on his knees, panting.

"Odie, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That cry… it sounds like a plea for help! It's coming from outside!"

"Well then, let's go see. They'll follow us. They'll be shocked that you skipped lunch, though. It's always 'one for all, and all for one – let's go get a pizza!' with you…" Odie muttered darkly, following Herry out the side door.

"Oh God. Will you look at that?" Atlanta stopped walking.

"Look at what?" Jay asked, oblivious as usual.

"Herry and Odie. They left… Without food."

"And that's shocking?" Neil yawned, the lemonade fully refreshing his complaining spirit.

"Herry leaving without food? Yes. Call the cops the world is ending." Archie replied sarcastically.

"We'd better get moving then," Jay began to run after Odie and Herry, beating the rest out the door. The group of five made it outside in record time. They slid to a stop beside Herry and Odie, staring in shock at the sight before them.

--

ANFTA:

Me: You lied again.

Myself: Huh? What now?

Me: THERE'S NO DAYMOND!!

Myself: Hehe… whoops… Did I raise your spirits?

Me: You are sitting right beside me… hitting you IS an option…

Myself: Hehe… Uhh… Um. Well... He will definitely be in the next chapter. If he isn't you can hit me.

Me: I know he's in the next chapter – I can see his name all of seven lines into the next chapter on that piece of paper beside me.

Myself: -Steals paper- what paper?

Me: Oh haha… NEXT CHAPTER!


	3. Chapter 3

ANFTA:

Myself: Hehe. Okay. I'm SORRY Daymond wasn't in that chapter, Me.

Me: You're not sorry yet…

Myself: Yes I… My god you're getting more and more like Daymond! SHEESH! -throws up arms,-

Me: I try. It's all I can do.

Myself: … You don't want to scare people. -Gets hit in the back of the head with… an eraser? - OW!! What the…?! An eraser..? –blinks-

Me: Mwahaha… By the by… we don't own anyone except Aurora, Jarred, Daymond and Jessey.

--

"Hurry – Up – Guys!" A girl was lying on the ground, Cronus's blades crossed over her neck. The girl was barely holding them off with her fists. "Any time this year would be nice!" The girl was wearing a green button up shirt and matching hat/skirt, with a pink ascot tied around her neck. Black shorts were visible beneath the skirt, and a green hat was lying a few feet away. A long sepia-coloured ponytail was matted beneath her head.

"I'll get there when I can, Jessey! KIND OF BUSEEEEEEE!" Another girl shrieked as she fought a giant with two heads, the brass knuckles on each of her hands glinting in the dying sunlight. The pink and green dress she was wearing matched her gloves, both of which were slowly being stained with giant's blood. Her sun-kissed blonde hair was flying madly as she stopped punching and hurled a fireball at the giant.

"Daymond! Don't just stand there! Help Aurora! Or me! But help Aurora first because, well, she's Aurora!" The girl fighting Cronus demanded.

"All right, then…I'll get on that." A boy yawned widely. He was dressed in heavy armour, which he wore as if it was a light cotton tunic; the boy was actually wearing a black tunic and black pants and black boots underneath the armor, his shoulder-length navy blue hair hung freely, flying back as he ran at the giant, a whip materializing in his left hand.

"Jarred? JARRED!? WHERE ARE YOU?! Oh… You're trying to open the sword!" Jessey hissed sarcastically, trying to get Cronus's blades off of her.

"Jarred you idiot! Push the button on the handle! When you do that, OH MY GOD THE BLADE COMES OUT! It's magical!" Jessey whimpered as the blades moved closer. "Now that you have the blade out, you blonde dufus, get your derriere over here to help me! Or, even better, help Daymond and Aurora!" Jarred, with his pony-tailed, mid-back length hair, same colour as Aurora's, ran over to the Giant, ramming the blade up to the hilt in the Giant's side. The giant screamed in pain, clutching at it's side.

"Thanks, bro," Aurora raced over to Jessey, almost tripping when Cronus began speaking to her.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way, Aurora. Your friend is going to be impaled by my scythes, right through her throat. It will be completely and totally your fault that she dies," Cronus began to rant wildly.

"Hey, Jess, are you ready?" Aurora asked, sighing heavily. Cronus' foot had managed to find it's way on to her chest, pinning her there. Jessey grinned deviously.

"Yuppers!!" She cackled. Aurora jumped up as Jessey shoved the scythes to the side, rolling in the opposite direction. Aurora hit Cronus in the chest, causing him to stumble backwards.

"I'll be leaving now, my dear." Cronus put his hands out to open a portal, and he fell into it, disappearing as his portal closed.

"As usual…" Aurora spat, helping Jessey stand up.

"When the going gets tough –" Jessey started.

"Cronus gets going." Daymond finished, supporting half of Jarred's weight with ease; Jarred had been bruised by the hilt of his own sword while fighting the giant.

"Oh my god, are you okay? Can I have you?" Herry asked Aurora, immediately realizing his mistake and covering his mouth. Aurora stared at Herry blankly, making him blush. "I mean, can I help you?"

"Uhmm… No.. I think I can manage…" Aurora said dryly, some of her father showing through. Aurora inadvertently backed into Jessey.

"She has a boyfriend, you dolts, " Jessey told the boys, all of which, except Jarred and Daymond, were drooling.

"Who?" Neil demanded, looking at Aurora affectionately. Yes-even Neil's effected…it's a funny story…

"He's right… here…? DAYMOND? Where the hell did you gou go, you idiotic moron? You running away is soon to get you killed," Jessey turned around, attempting to locate Daymond, but only locating Jarred, who was leaning heavily against a well-placed tree, probably created by himself.

"Jessey, I don't need your help. I can get him here, "Aurora looked at Jarred, who was now pouting. Aurora took a deep breath. "Daymond!! Get your sorry butt over here! PRONTO!"

Jessey giggled, and Aurora whispered, "That slow Achilles and Gaia moron…"

"Too bad he doesn't have any Atalanta in him, like her," Jessey whispered back, pointing at Atlanta.

"Or Odyssus, like him…"

"Or Jason, like the other one over there," Jessey pointed at Jay. "Hey, do you think they need towels? They're all drooling… it's kind of sickening."

--

ANFTA:

Me: That took longer to type… It's Jack Sparrow's fault, I swear.

Myself: You can't blame it all on him… I mean, okay, blame the Kraken Alarm, too…

Me: -giggles- Kraken Alarm….

Myself: Not to mention your typoitis…

Me: Yeah, well… Herry's "Can I have you?" Is cute. –Coughs-

Myself: Hee! Yes it is. It's very cute.

Me: OMG IT'S CHAPTER FOUR TIIIIME.


	4. Chapter 4

ANFTA:

Myself: Oh my god we're already on chapter five!

Me: . . .Uh huh.

Myself: OH MY GOD VAMPIRES!

Me: DON'T SPOIL IT!

Myself: Whoops… -cough-

Me: Anyway, you know who our OC's are… and aren't… lol.

--

"Hey – you look familiar. Have I seen you before?" Odie asked Jessey nervously after she had tied a blindfold around Aurora's eyes, which held most of her mother's charm, obscuring her cerulean blue eyes from view… not that Jarred was fairing better with Theresa and Atlanta. Jessey was going to blindfold him next.

"No! But you might have seen my dad, or Aurora's mom…" Jessey was cut off by Aurora, or rather, Aurora's hand.

"Stop talking. Remember? The big boss lady specifically told us not to tell t hem any thing…" Aurora hissed, still menacing even with the blindfold. She was still waiting for Daymond.

"What do you want now, Aurora?" Daymond, walking up and rubbing his arm.

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"Now is when we back away," Jessey watched as Herry walked over to pick Jarred up and to move him away from the huge, and potentially harmful area.

"Why?" Herry asked, walking back over to Jessey, Jarred slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Well, there's two reasons. One, this could, and most likely will, end badly. And two, this is an extremely hazardous location for your health."

"Oh. Well then… uh, let's go, shall we?" Herry grabbed Jessey as well, pulling her back.

"Well," Jessey moved foreward to watch the fight, and Aurora shot lightning at her foot.

"You stay out of this, Jess. I'm gonna kick his sorry butt." Aurora shot lightning at Daymond who dodged the bolt easily and leapt behind the enraged blonde, twisting her arm behind her back.

"Calm down. I wasn't trying to be mean, Aur. I just wanted to know what you wanted. You know I love you," Daymond purred, kissing her jaw/neck, sending a chill colder than the weather down Aurora's spine. Jarred slapped his forehead, and Jessey cooed about how cute it was. The other guys except Jarred… duh.. were livid.

"No! Bad Daymond!" Aurora whined, spinning on her heel and glaring in Daymond's general direction. "No teasing! WE'RE ON A MISSION!"

"Aww… you take all the fun out of being me.."

"It's what I do." Daymond gently took the blindfold from Aurora's eyes

"Fine – I forgive you as long as you don't do it again. EVER again." Aurora smiled up at Jarred, as she was a head shorter than Daymond.

"And now they've made up. See? I totally told you so." Jessey gestured at the couple, as Daymond held Aurora to him and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I promise, Aur." Daymond murmured, his forehead resting against Aurora's as he caressed her back softly, the drying giant's blood ignored – Aurora had been covered in worse before… like that one time that Cronus tripped her and she landed in horse manure – it took days to get the smell out of her hair. Therefore, Daymond was glad it was only blood and pus this time.

"Aww… And now back on track…. Umm… Jarred? Where exactly were we before Cronus came and was all like, 'Ah! Marry me, Aurora, or they all die! Mwa ha ha! Oooo….! Look! It's Jessey! Let's brutally murder her so that my beloved will marry me! WOOT!' and then I was all like,, 'Pacha right, looser!' and then he went…" Jessey stopped as Jarred cut her off.

"We had a-?" Jarred asked.

"A… map?"

"No."

"Bath?"

"No."

"Date?"

"NO!"

"Job?"

"Yeah! We had a job!"

"What was our job, though?" Jessey scratched her chin.

"To warn… someone!" Jarred declared, snapping his fingers. "And I know who!"

"Who?" Jessey sighed, walking over to Jarred, dragging him over to Daymond and Aurora, who were mumbling to each other.

"Hey, do you remember the time when the big boss lady and big boss man told us to tell them about the –" Daymond glared, which obviously didn't effect Jessey as she continued to rant.

"Maybe they didn't tell you to tell them, but they told me to tell them that you weren't told to tell them to… uhh… to tell them… about—" Jessey was cut off by Daymond's laughter.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, do you?" Daymond asked, then he laughed harder.

"Well, no, but you can't make fun of me. You didn't know what I was talking about, either." Jessey grinned as Daymond abrubtly stopped laughing.

"Now Jarred, I'll bet you only Jessey could manage to withstand the coldness in that comment." Aurora smirked at her twin, who was smirking back.

--

ANFTA:

Myself: Hahaha… everyone's jealous of Daymond…

Me: Of course they are. And then Atlanta and Theresa thinking Jarred's pretty… good thing Daymond's over protective of Aurora… none of the guys can randomly grope her and get away with it.

Myself: -giggles- True… true…

Me: Woohoo!! Chapter five is gonna be funny…

Myself: Well, it is… but it's not done yet! Not even on lined paper! LE GASP!

Me: Since when do YOU speak French?

Myself: I have French classes next term?

Me: . . .

Daymond Hi – excuse me? This is OUR story… not yours. Now shut up and write the next chapter! I wanna beat on Archie!

Myself: We are writing this story! I CAN KILL YOU OFF!

Me: NO YOU CAN'T!!

Myself: Well, I can, but she'll make you pull a Barbossa…

Me: Haha… what a suicide… -is watching Date Movie now-

Myself: Now THERE'S something you don't see every day…. -falls over laughing-


	5. Chapter 5

ANFTA:

Myself: Well, it's morning. And we're tired. Okay, maybe we're not – we had syrup!!!!!

Me: . . . I drew Daymond!! -cheers-

Myself: Yay!! He had long hair…

Me: . . . Yeah…

Myself: OH MY GOD ARCHIE'S GONNA GET BEAT!!

Me: Courtesy of Daymond, of course.

--

"I can't stand watching that pussy rub his hands over Aurora like that," Archie stood to the side, pouting, watching Daymond running his hands slowly up and down Aurora's sides, then rubbing his nose against hers – Daymond had gotten annoyed with the blindfold and taken it off of her (Jessey had replaced the blindfold seconds after the twosome had made up in the last chapter) completely ignoring Jessey's complaints (as usual). Needless to say, Aphrodite's charm was running full force again, making Jessey have to run around with napkins for the drooling guys.

Aurora looked away from Daymond's crimson eyes to stare blankly at Archie. It was a moment before she found her voice. "Ex-ex-excuse me?!" Atlanta and Daymond simultaneously cracked their knuckles at Archie, Daymond doing so because NOONE was allowed to ogle at Aurora except for himself, and Atlanta because Archie needed to learn his place.

"Do you want to hit him first?" Daymond asked Atlanta, not taking his eyes off of Archie as he moved closer. "I mean, ladies first, of course."

"Well aren't you chivalrous…" Atlanta grinned darkly. Archie could already feel the pain. Atlanta stepped into her punch, smacking air as Archie dodged her punch, side-stepping into Daymond's reach. Daymond kicked him back to Atlanta, who, in turn, kicked him back over to Daymond.

"I am so glad that Daymond can defend himself, and, therefore, me."

"Yes, Aur. We are all glad that Daymond can defend you two." Jarred sighed, rolling his eyes. His sister was such an airhead sometimes…. Though Jarred wasn't one to talk.

"I know," Aurora sighed, a slight smile playing across her lips.

"Oww! That must hurt!" Jessey watched as an extremely proud Daymond tripped an extremely stunned Archie into a snow bank. Atlanta collapsed on the ground, laughing.

"Umm… maybe we should tell Daymond to stop now before Archie gets Hypothermia." Jessey told Aurora, something that might have been amusement glinting in her eyes.

"Well, maybe. Those damn mortals and their non-immortal-ness. God, Daymond's gonna kill him." Aurora took her leave of Jessey and raced over so that she was between Daymond and Archie. Daymond had a look of pure malice in his blood-red eyes, one that didn't look like it was going to go anywhere.

"What are you doing?" Daymond growled at Aurora, his hands tightening into fists as he glared at Aurora. "Didn't you hear what he said?!"

"You're going to kill him, Daymond! Please stop!"

"But why??!"

"'Cause!"

"'Cause why?!"

"Because I said so!"

"That's not a reason, Aurora…"

"Sure it is! You're harassing Archie without my permission!"

"I don't need your permission!"

"Yes you do!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!" Aurora's cerulean eyes had turned a bright violet colour, and Daymond's crimson eyes got a lot brighter – the two of them both entering a sort of pre-berserker mode. Jarred looked at Aurora, still holding his side, then at Jessey.

"Oh dear…" Jessey mumbled, backing away again.

"NO!" Daymond growled at Aurora, throwing his hands up in the air.

"What are we supposed to do??" Jessey asked Jarred, looking concerned.

"Tell them to stop?"

"They won't listen to me. Or to you, for that matter."

"Hey you over there, muscles. Go hold them together or something." Jarred told Herry. It wasn't a suggestion. It was an order.

"But they'll hit me!"

"No they won't."

"Yes they will!"

"No, Aurora will thank you." Jessey told Herry.

"Maybe even with a kiss…" Jarred smiled slyly.

"I…. ehh… fine. I guess I can go over there and uh… help…" Herry said nervously, walking over to Aurora and Daymond.

"Don't touch me!" Aurora turned her violet eyes on Herry, glaring. Herry took a step back.

"Grab her!" Daymond ordered, trembling slightly. "QUICKLY!"

"Eh?!" Herry was very, very confused.

"You're telling him to grab me when you couldn't stand Archie making a comment?!"

"Aurora… SHUT UP FOR A MOMENT!"

"I WILL NOT SHUT UP!"

"Herry..!" Daymond's eyes we going from red to black in record time – a sign that he was going to end up hurting Aurora, Jarred, Jessey, Herry… who ever he got his hands on first.

Aurora was closest.

Herry grabbed Aurora around her waist and pulled her away as Daymond collapsed, convulsing on the ground. Jessey was hopping back and forth on her feet impatiently, looking thoroughly terrified.

"Put me down, Giaganto!" Aurora shrieked, straining against Herry's iron grip, to no avail.

"I can't do that!" Herry shouted over Aurora's yelling, holding her tighter. "He's going to hurt you!"

"NO HE WON'T!!" Aurora shouted, tears welling in her eyes as she pulled away from Herry again. Daymond was growling and convulsing in pain now, controlling his mother's half of him. "He's better now! Just sore! LET ME GO!"

Herry reluctantly let go of Aurora, who ran over to Daymond and held him to her, only one of her eyes returning to blue, the other remaining violet. Daymond was still twitching, but less violently as Aurora was holding him so that he couldn't move.

Jessey sighed with relief. "Well thank god." She mumbled, rubbing the back of her head as she walked over to Archie, who was still in the snow bank. "Want a hand, pussy-whip-boy?"

"…" Archie took Jessey's hand and pulled himself up, then he turned on his heel and stalked off, his hands stuffed into his jacket pockets. Jessey rolled her eyes, and Atlanta raced after Archie, to try to calm him down.

When Daymond stopped shaking, he smiled at Aurora. "Thank you," He mumbled, smiling weakly. Aurora smiled back and kissed his forehead.

"You're welcome, Daymond."

--

ANFTA:

Myself: AWWWWW! OH MY GOD IT'S OUR LONGEST CHAPTER YET!!

Me: Yep… hahaha… Daymond 3

Myself: Isn't it awesome? –sighs-

Me: I guess…

Myself: What's wrong now?

Me: I'm mad that Daymond went insane **_AND_** I wasn't there to see it!! I only got to write about it….

Myself: -eyes fill with tears- ITS OKAY!! You can see him soon! –races out of room-

Me: Oh dear god…

Myself: -comes back dragging Daymond behind her-

Daymond: Why am I here???

Me: -races over, hugging Daymond- Not sure… but I don't care…

Myself: WELL, ITS INTERVIEW TIME!!

Daymond: Oh joy….

Me: I know…

Myself: –races around, looking for notepads- I FOUND THEM!!

Daymond: Double joy.

Me: Woo…-twirls finger in air-

Myself: -bustling around, whistling- WHISTLE WHILE YOU WORK!! LA DA DUT DA DUT DUT DA!!

Daymond: Get her to be quiet, before you-know-who comes-- - interrupted by Jessey racing in-

Jessey: WHISTLING???

Myself: yeah… want to join me, Jess?

Jessey: SURE!!!

Daymond: Not likely, please let us move on to chapter 6… PLEASE????

Myself: Dude, I'll bet you never beg…anyway… ON TO CHAPTER SIX!!!


	6. Chapter 6

ANFTA:

Myself: OH MY GOD CHRISTMAS!!

Me: . . . You just used the Lord's name in vain – ON CHRISTMAS EVE!! MYSELF YOU MORON!!

Myself: We didn't interview Daymond…

Me: Well… We could do that instead of writing a new chapter…

Myself: We could!

Daymond: … I get no say in this?

Me: Probably not, Daymond.

Myself: -puts pointy ears on Daymond- OH MY GOD AN ELF! Are you Santa's helper?

Daymond: … -sarcasm- of course. I escaped from the factory a bit early to check up on you so that I can report to the big man in red whether or not you're behaving; he said that if you didn't behave, you wouldn't be able to continue writing this god-forsaken fan fiction.

Myself: -gasps- REALLY?! So you're like a doctor?!

Me: … how does that have ANY relation to a doctor?

Myself: He's checking up on us! Doctors check up on you! I didn't think I had an appointment, though…

Daymond: Doctor? –Thinks; evil grin- Sure. Let's play "doctor". We'll start with an autopsy….

Myself: I do read! I know what that is! IT'S NOT GOOD! Run, Run away!

Me: Wow… Demyx much?

Myself: OH MY GOD DEMYX COMES WITH HIS OWN THEME MUSIC!

Me: Glad you like the song….

Daymond: Am I done here then..?

Myself: PLAY MY SITAR NIGHT AND DAY! –is off key-

Me: Run, Daymond, before she comes to her senses..

Myself: -is still singing-

--

"Aww… Daymond's still shaaaaking" Jessey cooed, poking Daymond's shoulder, as said temperamental Demi-God let go of Aurora long enough to glare at Jessey.

"…Poke me again, midget. I dare you." Daymond growled, still being held by Aurora. Daymond made a sound like purring as he buried his face on Aurora's neck.

"I'm not a midget and aaaaaaaaw Kitty cat!!" Jessey cooed again, poking Daymond, who growled dangerously, whipping around, grabbing Jessey's arm, twisting it behind her back, and with one violent jerk, breaking it as if it was a twig. Then he turned back to Aurora again, who began stroking his hair.

"Daymond's mad! HE BROKE MY ARM, JARRED!"

"Fan-freakin'-tastic, Jessey." Jarred yawned, stretching as he walked over to Jessey and placing his hand on the break in her arm. He mumbled something quietly, and within seconds, her arm was as good as new.

The other guys, Neil, Jay, Odie, Archie and Herry, were watching Daymond with daggers in their eyes and whispering amongst themselves.

"I can't believe him! Who does he think he is?!" Archie hissed, folding his arms across his chest.

"I have Theresa… must not touch… must…. Not….. touch…." Jay stammered, forcing himself to look away and close his eyes tightly.

"I can't… believe… I said that…" Herry blabbered, still blushing. That was the biggest slip up he had ever made.

"I can…" Odie mused, snickering. "All those years of not paying attention to girls caught up to you in the form of Aurora." Odie laughed; unlike the other guys, he found it quite easy to resist Aurora's charms.

Neil was pouting in a corner. "She's almost as pretty as me! Why does she like HIM?! He's not even that pretty! I mean, look at me! I'm so… so… pretty!" He cried, folding his arms over his chest and glaring at Daymond.

Daymond nuzzled against Aurora's neck, holding her tightly, as if it was his way of apologizing for almost killing her, which it was.

Everyone was lost in their private conversations, including Jarred and Jessey, so lost, in fact, that no one except Herry and Odie noticed the she-elf running away from the rent-a-cop.

"Is that…is that an ELF?!" Odie asked, nudging Herry, who was watching the elf running away with some amusement.

"I think it is. Think we should help her, Odie?" Herry asked, and Odie shrugged.

"Well… why not? Seeing as Neil, Jarred, Jay, Jessey, Daymond, Aurora, Atlanta and Theresa are busy, no one else is going to help the poor… thing." Odie stated, shrugging again, running ahead of Herry, who followed closely behind.

"WHY ARE YOU CHASING MEE!?" The elf wailed, pumping her arms for extra speed – the rent-a-cop was faster than he looked. Herry caught up to the elf first, Odie having fallen behind, keeping in step with the rent-a-cop.

"Hi – who are you?" Herry asked casually, as if they were jogging in the same marathon. The elf had her eyes closed, focusing on running. She was panting heavily – apparently she had been running for a while.

"Name?.. Zene…" She gasped, holding her side. "Oww…"

"What's wrong?"

"Broke… rib…." She wheezed, her running slowing significantly. Herry watched her, looking concerned. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that Odie and the rent-a-cop had stopped running and were yelling at each other.

"He's not following you any more.." Herry stated, turning back around as the elf stumbled and fell. Herry, acting faster than any would have thought possible, leapt in front of Zene and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Good." She wheezed, trying to take deep breaths, but that broken rib wasn't making it an easy task. Herry lifted her with ease, walking slowly and carefully over to Jarred, who was arguing with Jessey. Over Muffins.

"Muffins are cupcakes!" Jarred yelled, his arms flailing.

"NO THEY'RE NOT!" Jessey yelled. "THEY ARE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT! There's icing on cupcakes!"

"You can have icing on muffins, too!"

"Muffins are made of fruits and vegetables!"

"THERE'S NO VEGETABLES!"

"WHAT ABOUT CARROT MUFFINS?" Jessey demanded.

"WILL ONE OF YOU TWO SHUT UP LONG ENOUGH TO HELP ME?!" Herry yelled, making everyone stop yelling at each other – except in Daymond's case, as he had fallen asleep on Aurora.

"Eh?" Jarred blinked at Herry, then at Zene. "Who's the elf?"

"That's an elf. That IS an elf. THAT'S AN ELF?! Nope. Sounds strange however you say it." Jessey shrugged, shaking her head. Herry sighed heavily as Zene shrieked in pain.

"Jarred, she has a broken rib. Are you going to help her or not?!" Herry asked, and Jarred blinked.

"Broken rib? That's kid's stuff…" Jarred yawned.

"Then help her!"

"Okay, okay…" Jarred grumbled, placing both of his hands on Zene's lower torso, mumbling a couple words quietly, then stepping back. She wasn't breathing as hard now, but it was obvious that she was still sore.

"…And on a completely random note, I'm hungry." Neil complained loudly, making everyone look at him. "What!? I haven't eaten since breakfast!"

"Me neither, but I'm not complaining!" Jessey pointed out. Jarred rolled his eyes.

"Yes you did. You were just eating a sandwich."

"No I wasn't!" Jessey coughed, hiding half a sandwich behind her back.

"I need food." Daymond said bluntly as he woke up, pulling Aurora into his lap and burying his face in the back of her shirt. "Jessey, toss me a sandwich."

"OKAY! I… mean… what are you talking about?! I don't have a void where I store sandwiches!"

"Yes you do. I gave it to you last week, moron. NOW GIVE ME FOOD BEFORE I EAT YOU!"

"Okay!" Jessey squeaked, tossing sandwiches to one and all.

"Hey I thought that you didn't have any food in your pockets." Neil complained pointedly, placing his hands on his hips. Jessey frowned at Neil.

"What are you TALKING about?! I never said I didn't have food in my pocket! ARE YOU DAFT MAN?!" Jessey purred. Jarred snickered.

"Yeah – she only said that she hadn't eaten, not that she didn't have food, but her saying that she hadn't eaten was a lie as well…"

Herry wasn't paying attention to that conversation anymore. He was talking with Zene. Odie was now running away from the rent-a-cop.

"So you're from where, again?" Herry asked, Zene brushing her snow-white bangs out of her one black eye and her one orange eye.

"I told you – Hyrule. Not that you'd know where it is… No one does."

Jessey ran up. "I DO! I know Hyrule! I visited once! How's Link doing? I haven't seen him in YEARS!" Jessey said, sitting herself beside Zene, who looked at her like she was from Mars.

"Uhh…. You know Link?"

"Uhh… yeah?" Jessey raised an eyebrow. "Why? Don't you? I thought everyone in Hyrule knew Link!"

"Oh… I know Link. I just don't know how you know him."

"Well… once upon a time… I knew a fairy that knew a fairy that knew Navi, who knew Link, of course. And then I was like, 'Yo.' And he was like, 'Sup?' and—"

"Okay okay, I get it."

"So how do you know Link? All I know is that he was fighting a giant tree with Navi..."

"Uhmm… he's my father." Zene said, frowning at Jessey.

"So you're the child!"

"Well, I'm A child..."

"A child?!"

"Yeah… I mean, other Hylians have kids too, you know.."

"REALLY?!"

"No, she's lying." Daymond growled into his sandwich.

"Jessey, will you… uh.. go away?" Herry asked, looking at the ground.

"Why? … OH! Herry has a cruuuuuuuuuush!" Jessey giggled.

"Huh. I figured this would happen eventually." Odie said, as he stopped running, Ron running past him, oblivious. Odie walked back over to Herry, patting him on the shoulder. "This time it's real, and she's not going to lure you to her cave and eat you, right?"

"That only happened once! It wasn't my fault! How was I supposed to know she was a giant vampire bent on conquest who wanted to eat Hera and I?" Herry grumbled, blushing furiously, Zene was just smiling politely.

"Aww…" Atlanta cooed, clasping her hands together; Archie glared at her.

"Shut up." Archie demanded, folding his arms across his chest. Apparently he still wasn't impressed with Daymond.

"NO YOU SHUT UP! Aww…"

"AND THAT'S WHY YOU DO NOT OGLE AT STRANGE WOMEN!" Theresa growled, slapping Jay across the face as she turned to Aurora. "No offence, by the way."

"None taken. Happens all the time." Aurora said, waving her hand off-handedly. "Keep hitting him for all I care. Make him learn his lesson! Daymond agrees."

"…What?!"

"Yes. See – Daymond agrees."

"I do no such thing…"

"Sure ya do!!"

"… Why?"

"Because you love me and she's slapping Jay."

"WOOT! YOU GO GIRL!"

"That's probably the most energetic response you'll get out of him all week."

"Unless you tickle him!" Jessey chirruped, appearing over his shoulder.

"Touch me and die."

"…Anyway. Why are you 'Aww'-ing, Atlanta?" Theresa asked, walking over to the other girl. Atlanta pointed at Herry, who was still blushing as he stammered at Zene, who was smiling brilliantly, as if amused that someone so strong could be scared of a midget elf such as herself. Theresa smirked.

"Cute. Atlanta, let's take her shopping. Leather tunics don't fit in in this day and age."

"I totally agree. Hey, Elfie!"

"… H-her name's Zene." Herry growled at Atlanta, frowning slightly.

"Whoa. Calm down there, Romeo." Theresa laughed. "Zene, come with Atlanta and I – we're gonna take you shopping – your tunic makes you stand out."

"All right." Zene said, smiling at Theresa as she stood up and dusted herself off and walked over to Atlanta and Theresa.

"This is going to be fun." Atlanta said, her hands behind her head, making an upside-down 'v' shape.

--

ANFTA:

Me: Wow – is that really a seven page chapter in MSWord?!

Myself: HOLY CRAP!

Zene: Crap is not… Holy….

Herry: Y-yeah!

Me: Herry, don't hurt yourself.

Herry: Eh..?? –blush-

Myself: Aww… so cuuuuuuuuute… -giggle- What's our word count?

Daymond: … you have issues. Why do you want to know the word count? You all ready know that this is the longest chapter yet… just because you couldn't stop writing, Me, doesn't mean that you have to bore us with your word count.

Me: But it's a lot of words….

Myself: YEAH! You Grinch!

Daymond: … You know what… I'm going to go sleep until Christmas is over.

Myself: GOOD!

Me: oO;;

Jessey: WORD COUNT WORD COUNT! –chants-

Aurora: 

Odie: Your word count is… -checks- 1,972. Congratulations.

Myself: OH MY GOD!

Me: Oh joy. No wonder my fingers hurt…

Myself: I wonder if we can get 2,000 words…

Me: Well… We only needed five more when you asked…

Myself: OH MY GOD 2,000 WORDS!! PARTY!

Me: Or we could just… not… and we could just get ready for chapter seven…

Myself: We could do that, too!

Odie: The final word count is 2,043, so you know.


	7. Chapter 7

ANFTA:  
Me: Finally. Chapter seven. Maybe now Myself will stop talking  
about word counts…  
Myself: 15 WORDS!!  
Me: Well now… I guess not…  
Myself: 25 words!!!  
Me: -shakes head-  
Daymond: Oh dear. I guess she can give Jessey a run for her money.  
Jessey: Huh?  
Daymond: Nothing. Go back stage.  
Jessey: WHY???  
Daymond: Because I said so.  
Jessey: FINE!! –stalks out of room (well not really, only to the  
couch)-  
Me: Anyhoo…its now officially chapter 7 time!  
Myself: 78 WORDS!!  
Me: -glares- Moving on…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Zene…" Theresa walked a full circle around her.

"Theresa?" Atlanta asked.

"Jeans. T-shirts. Tank tops. Sweaters. Anything else? Ah, hairstyling, highlights… " Theresa told Atlanta, who took off to find the clothes that Theresa suggested.

"Zene, Zene, Zene…what else do you need…?" the redhead tapped her chin.

"Uhm, Theresa? I'm not so sure about this..."

"What's not to be sure of? I mean, come on! You have a great figure, even if you are a bit short. You'll look good in anything, I'm sure of it." Theresa said absently, waving her hand dismissively. "Besides - You'll get arrested for not wearing proper clothing."

"But, Theresa," Zene whimpered, rubbing her arm shyly. "I'm not some sort of doll... I can pick out my own clothing..."

Theresa scoffed, "Now, now. What do you take me for? Atlanta will be able to pick clothing out better than me anyway - that's why she ran off to get it. I'm just in charge of putting it together."

"I'd rather have just... black and white clothing though..." Zene murmured softly, looking at the ground. "Monochromatic is more pleasing.."

"Monochromatic is dull. Besides - your hair's all ready white. How old are you anyway?"

"Well, in your years, sixteen. In elf years..." Zene smirked shyly, "I'm at least eighty or so."

"You're kidding!"

"I don't... kid."

"I have clothes for Zene!" Atlanta yelled, running back to Theresa and Zene. The sleeve of a white silk shirt instantly caught Theresa's eye. Smiling broadly, she picked it up and examined it, and then she held it up to Zene.

"I think that this will turn out just fine..." Theresa said slyly, as she handed the shirt to Atlanta and continued to sift through the mounds of clothing.

--

Daymond held Aurora tightly, thriving off of her warmth. He was perpetually cold, due to the way he had been... preserved... by spell casters when he had been created. That, and Aurora smelled simply delicious, and he was enjoying tormenting Archie and Jay with his... descriptive flirting. Archie was not amused, to say the very least.

"...I want to trail the tips of my fingers down your stomach, caress your sides. Kiss your hips, perhaps? Maybe even your collar bone... then perhaps I should nibble a bit, suck a bit, sample your neck, your earlobe, your tongue..." Daymond purred in Aurora's ear, but it was definitely loud enough for Neil, Archie and Jay to hear; Jessey and Jarred were used to this flirting and were now arguing over the importance of... earplugs.

"Earplugs are an essential portion of everyday life!" Jessey wailed, shaking Jarred frantically. Jarred could feel the onset of a headache approaching fast. Maybe if he had earplugs right now, he could ignore Jessey.

"You don't need earplugs, Jessey." Jarred sighed heavily, fighting the enormous urge to throw up as Jessey began to shake him even more violently. He needed some pepto bismal or something. And fast.

"If Odysseus hadn't had earplugs, the Sirens would have killed him!"

"If you had a bigger mouth, the whole world would hear you!"

"Well, if you had longer hair, you'd look more like a girl than Aurora!"

"And if you weren't so obnoxious, you'd have a boyfriend!" Jarred broke free of Jessey's iron grip and fell to the ground, holding his head. "I swear. You need to just calm down. Breathe in, breathe out." Amazingly, and luckily for Jarreds case, Jessey calmed down and began to listen to him.

"My gods, Aurora, if you weren't so... f..u--" Daymond started, but was cut off by Archie.

"Now you just stop right there, you perverted bastard! That is no way to talk to a lady of such grace as Aurora!" Neil complained loudly. Daymond smirked darkly, looking every bit as gorgeous as the Demi God of the Undead he was and the Vampires he could create at will were.

"Hmm... I could... but she is mine, after all. Besides. You're a mortal, Archie. You won't be able to... 'pleasure' her for all eternity like I will.." Daymond was lost to his hormones for a while, Aurora knew, but she was partially addicted to the tone he was using in his voice. Now she knew why Vampires were so hard to resist - their creator passed that little hint of himself into them as well.

"Oh now THAT does it, Daymond!" Jessey growled, pulling on his ear. "You need to calm down! You ALWAYS get like this after being in your 'berserker' mode! Go wait by the car."

Daymond glared at Jessey and stood up, pulling Aurora with him. He could continue his... seductions... elsewhere.

Herry, who had been ignoring everything, looked up at Odie. "How long do you think it's going to take them to find clothes for Zene?" He asked, looking in the direction the three girls had gone anxiously. Odie snickered.

"Relax, Romeo. Everything will be fine. They'll be coming soon." Odie shrugged, stretching. Herry's face suddenly brightened with a smile.

"There they are!" He whispered excitedly, fighting the urge to stand up and run over to the elf that he hardly knew. Odie just laughed harder.

"Ahem!" Theresa coughed when they were closer to the group. "May I… reintroduce to you, Zene! "

Zene blushed slightly. She was now wearing a form fitting, white silk, diagonal-button up, oriental style shirt with a black eye/wing on the back left shoulder. The shirt had detachable sleeves, which ended with folded up cuffs. The buttons on the shirt, all of them, were the same type of blue-green, oval cut gem.

Zene's pants were strangely unique. To the knee, they were tightly fit, and at the knee were metal bands, designed to resemble gothic-style crowns. The 'crowns' had deeply set stones identical to the others, just much larger. The tightly fitted portion of the pants were striped vertically - black and a grey so dark it almost looked black. Under the crowns, the fabric was silk again, but black this time.

Herry was captivated. Theresa nudged Atlanta upon seeing Herry's face, and both girls giggled. They had done their job well.

---

ANFTA:

Me: I took a page out of Nora Robert's book for Daymond.. -cough-

Myself: OO;;.. MY EYES!

Me: .. You'll read stuff about Hoyt and Glenna, or about Larkin and Blair, but you won't read about Daymond and Aurora. What the crap?

Myself: BUT I DON'T KNOW THEM!!

Me: … you don't know Daymond and Aurora either.

Myself: AAAHHHH!!! AND YES I DO KNOW THEM!

Daymond: … wow…

Jessey: I agree with Myself. THAT WAS SICK AND WRONG!! THE ONLY THING THAT WAS WORSE WAS THAT I HAD TO SEE IT!!

Myself: Thanks. I shall continue, but now with Jessey. –looks at Jessey, who nods back at Myself-

Jessey and Myself: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! THAT IS NOT EVEN COOL!! YOU NEED TO GET A ROOM IF YOU'RE GOING TO TALK LIKE THAT!!

Daymond: -smiles- But I'm allowed to do that, right Aurora?

Aurora: Hell no, you aren't going to drag me down with you.

Odie: -points and laughs- Your face is priceless!! I mean seriously, you look like someone just tried to kick you in the… family jewels? The place where the sun don't shine? I… I… can't think…

Daymond: I do believe that the wheels spinning, but the hamster's dead.


End file.
